<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Days: Cupid's Knife by BattleScarredRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426673">Crimson Days: Cupid's Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven'>BattleScarredRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Days 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Days 2021, Gen, Light used as a torture device, Torture, knife torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bungie cancelled Crimson Days. Time to bring it back with some one-shot writing prompts.</p><p>Prompts list taken from <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/b955c75f4b310f7d457e9752052468a0/ff605563be2107ed-78/s500x750/41a479243dc224456a9482376f084be43e32920b.png">here</a> and <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/755593808032563312/806055931187167252/Tumblr_l_186601610674801.png">here</a>.</p><p>Day 3: Cupid's Knife.</p><p>A traitor to House Light and Spider must answer for her crimes, but not before she answers to the mighty Ravenskel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Days 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson Days: Cupid's Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After this took a little longer than I'd like, I think I'm just gonna do these prompts in whatever order inspires me.</p><p>There is... a lot of Eliksni in this one. A lot of it derived from game and lore with new words made with a little creativity, some of it my own. A glossary with words will be put in the footnotes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Have ways to make you talk. Do not think Ciraasks above using them.”</em> </b></p><p>- Siraax, the Phantom, transl. from Eliksni.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Ah, my… shadowy friend. What can I do for you on this fine day?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siraax regarded the Eliksni kingpin before her warily with her remaining two eyes, almost scowling underneath her ether-mask. She disliked working with the House of Spider at the best of times, but he had something her own House needed, so her Kell had deemed it necessary to send her here, so here she was, seeking an audience with the Spider himself the private chamber of his Palace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well?” He purred at her once again using Guardian-speak, which gave the syndicate leader an almost smug air about him, much to the Light Baroness' annoyance. “Speak, then. I’m not a very patient Spider, Captain of Light.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Baroness, now.” Siraax answered back in Guardian-speak; she’d much prefer to use some form of Eliksni, but to do so when Spider himself hadn’t addressed her that way would be to admit weakness, and she refused to do so to the likes of him. “Spider been-have something of House-Light.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do I now?” Spider’s eyes seemed to glow brighter with barely restrained glee, the dead Ghost shell in one of his primary hands twisting steadily between his spindly fingers. “Well, I’m sure Mithrax and I can work out some sort of deal so that we can all get what we want. Too bad that young upstart can’t be here in person to speak with me today.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Misraakskel busy. Have to deal with me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, yes.” The Eliksni boss scoffed. “Playing politics with Lightmongers, leading his little crusade against Salvation, saving who he can from Eramis’ madness. Waste of time, if you ask me. Her followers made their choice; let them die by it and we’ll all be better off, I say. But… ah, where were we?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spider been-have prisoner of importance to House-Light.” Siraax got straight to the point; the less time spent here, the better. “Traitor. Misraakskel been-know what she knows.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, that wretch? You want me to release her into your care?” The Spider raised the Ghost shell in his hand to eye level, admiring the bone white polyhedron casually as he talked. “I suppose I could be persuaded, but my release fees aren’t cheap, especially for those who have managed to offend me as well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Siraax shook her head. “Want information. After, Spider do whatever he wishes. Misraakskel not abide disloyalty to House.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pah! You think I haven’t tried talking to her?” Spider chuckled darkly. “She doesn’t know anything. Either that, or she’s more stubborn than a mule. My Glimmer is on the former, though.” </em>
</p><p><em> Siraax had no idea what a ‘mule’ was, but refused to let her ignorance show. “Perhaps Spider not ask right questions. Or not ask in right manner. Or have right </em> <b> <em>person</em> </b> <em> to ask questions.” </em></p><p>
  <em> At this, the shadows in the corner closest to the Light Baroness shifted, and all four of Spider’s glowing blue eyes snapped to the source of the movement immediately. A dark, bird-helmeted, cloaked figure emerged into the dim lighting, twirling a burning knife between their fingers, the sight of which almost caused the Eliksni kingpin to shoot up out of his throne in anger. </em>
</p><p><em> “Absolutely </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> . Get her out of here!” He snarled underneath his mask. “Before I have my associates remove you </em> <b> <em> both</em> </b> <em> from my lair for me.” </em></p><p>
  <em> The burning knife stopped its motion, the Hunter clenching it tight in her hand by the hilt. “Five minutes, Spider. That’s all I’m asking.” </em>
</p><p><em> “You outstayed your welcome the moment Crow walked away with you, </em> <b> <em>Ravenskel</em> </b> <em> .” The Spider spat the title like it was a bad taste in his mouth. “Unless it’s for business, I don’t want you anywhere near my lair. I thought I had made that perfectly clear!” </em></p><p><em> “This </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> business. I question the prisoner, we get some information, you get some information, and I give you a pile of Glimmer in appreciation.” The Guardian countered. “Everybody wins.” </em></p><p>
  <em> The Spider grumbled at her, his eyes narrowing. “Not if that wretch really knows nothing and this all turns out to be a waste of time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siraax limped forward, putting herself between them, leaning heavily on her spear. “Taraas pay double, in that case. But seen her work, Spider. Make even most battle-hardened Cabal loosen tongue.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, fine! Twenty thousand Glimmer upfront, and she’s all yours to work on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Done.” The Hunter nodded once. “Dias?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A massive sack of Glimmer, courtesy of the Guardian’s hidden Ghost, transmatted into the chamber with an audible thunk. Spider’s four eyes glared at the Hunter; she stared back, defiant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Need to count it before we proceed?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. I might not trust you after that sly stunt you pulled with Crow, but I know you’re not foolish enough to renege on a deal and short-change me, Dallas.” Spider rumbled lowly, before gesturing to his guards with his secondary arms, switching to Low Eliksni. “Arrha, Avrok! Bring the prisoner from that last bounty here! Tell her she has some visitors.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The quill-backed Eliksni by Spider’s throne acknowledged his order with a series of chittering clicks, before leaving the room for a moment. They returned soon after with a bound and hooded vandal, which they chucked roughly into the centre of the room before each pressed a hand to her upper shoulders, forcing her to her knees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You get nothing from me, Spider.” The Eliksni prisoner growled. “Nothing!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My friend, it isn’t me you should be worrying about.” The kingpin’s growl was both menacing and full of amusement. “Not this time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spider is right, Tethriks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The prisoner’s head shot up at the sound of Siraax addressing her by name. A low hiss escaped out from underneath the sack on her head. “Ciraasks! Misraakss’ o sloat!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Light Baroness merely stared at her former charge, unfazed by the insult hurled her way. “Er e bo-bar go Na-Ze, Tethriks, ma zu kas e bo-bar!” </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Siraax</em> </b> <em> . Drawing this out will get us nowhere.” Dallas reprimanded her lightly, before her gaze turned to Spider’s guards. “Remove the hood.” </em></p><p>
  <em> They tipped their heads towards their boss, who merely gestured his approval of the order with a secondary hand. Avrok tugged the hood off sharply, and Tethriks blinked all her eyes independently at the sudden surge of light in her face. They quickly narrowed on the raven-masked Hunter afterwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ze-kle!” She spat, both the insult and literally towards the cloaked Guardian, who easily stepped out of range. “Ra-ki sloat, den e ba!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nama. Ne kles dres.” Dallas answered her in Eliksni, surprising Tethriks. The Light-thief could speak her tongue! How many secrets had flesh-lovers like Siraax and her ilk betrayed, that this creature could speak the words of her people? “E Var’ze kles e Eliksnis’ fre. E Ze. Nasgonan. Na-Zer, e Zer, dos dres.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tethriks’ eyes narrowed in anger, all four of them. “Var’ze… er e ze! Ze-kle zu varden tas!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘Ne han-shes e ha ne var-kles go, ma e Var’ze var-kler go; varvos ka kler.’” The Hunter recited the well known Eliksni phrase, before switching to her own tongue. “That’s what the Eliksni say, isn’t it? That’s why you fled from Eramis. She tried to take the Dark, and made you all suffer in the process. So what changed?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Eliksni prisoner bared her needle-like teeth. “Nothing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Light-thief doesn’t understand. Eramiskel never left us; we never left Eramiskel. Salvation will spread; we will be its messenger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A spy?” Spider breathed harshly through his mask, not bothering to disguise his annoyance. “Who else is part of your little operation on my Shore? I want names!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As will Misraakskel.” Siraax agreed quietly, clutching her staff tighter. “Tethriks give up names to us. Now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tethriks laughed, spitting at the ground in disgust. “The day you get names, will be the day it is too late! Eramiskel will rise again to save us, and not even the Great Machine will be able to save you this time, machine-spawn!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The knife in Dallas’ hand started twirling between her fingers again. “Eramis doesn’t give a damn about you, or any Eliksni for that matter. Perhaps once, but she’s too far gone to care at this point; the Pyramid made sure of that. But the House of Light cares, and I care. I don’t want any more bloodshed between our people, if it can be helped. Give us the names, and there won’t have to be any.” </em>
</p><p><em> The vandal glared at her, challenging. “Have to kill me first, </em> <b> <em>bo-ra sloat</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p><p>
  <em> In the blink of an eye, the knife in Dallas’ hand slung out from between her fingers, lodging itself deep into Tethriks’ left primary shoulder. She screeched in pain as the Hunter stalked towards her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Give us a name, Tethriks! This will all be over if you do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She snapped her mandibles at the Hunter, anger winning through despite her pain. “Beat me, break me, it changes nothing. You’re not above other Light-thieves; you are just the same!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even with her helmet on, Dallas’ look seemed to change to a cold one; if anything, the glowing red eyes of her raven mask seemed to accentuate it. She snapped her fingers, and the knife in Tethriks’ shoulder erupted into Solar fire. The screech the Eliksni gave before turned into a ringing scream, but the Hunter Vanguard did not relent until Tethriks’ throat gave out and she could barely breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s try that again, shall we?” Dallas dissipated the flames with another snap of her fingers, crouching down before her now quivering hostage, her voice quiet yet ruthless as she spoke. “Who else were you working with? What did you tell Eramis about the House of Light’s and the House of Spider’s operations?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Despite her shaking, Tethriks managed to just about look her in the eye. “Go. To-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The burning pain came back, stronger than before, bringing the vandal to a quivering mess on the ground. She didn’t think it would ever stop, and by the time it did, the traitorous Eliksni was about ready to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Last chance.” Dallas threatened her, her gloved fingers tracing Tethriks’ chitinous carapace towards the knife in shoulder, making her flinch. “Before I start doing permanent damage.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just as her fingers reached the knife and started to twist, Tethriks cried out, “Give names, give names!” She didn’t think she could bear to handle that pain again. “But not to you, Light-thief. Ciraasks!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The old baroness stepped forward, her remaining two eyes squinting down at Tethriks. “Not make promise you have no intention keeping, Tethriks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Names… not worth pain. Nothing worth that pain.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dallas’ fingers closed around the hilt of the knife, gently wrenching the serrated blade free from the joint between chitin pieces. Tethriks hissed at the wound she left behind, but it wasn’t as bad as what the Hunter would have left in a human, an Awoken or even a Cabal. She rose back to full height, sheathing the knife away in the bracer on her right forearm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If she fails to tell you everything, I’ll be back.” She told Siraax as she walked past her towards Spider. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Give them one of the interrogation rooms.” The kingpin told his associates. “Nobody leaves until I have every name and exactly what they were doing on my Shore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Avrok and Arrha hauled Tethriks up, leading her away to one of the side rooms. Siraax regarded Dallas carefully, before limping after them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, the Vanguard hasn’t softened you, after all.” Spider purred through his ether-mask after they were out of earshot. “I thought taking over Cayde-6’s little throne had spoilt you, Dallas.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Just because your ass can fit in a throne, Spider, doesn’t necessarily entitle you to rule.” The Hunter countered back. “You have to show people how you got there in the first place. Why </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> are the one who lords over the land, and not them.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I do hope that wasn’t a threat from the mighty Ravenskel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We both know where we stand, Spider. Now, the rest of your payment…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Keep it.” Spider chuckled lowly. “You and Siraax have provided more than enough entertainment to satisfy me for one evening. But don’t mistake my generosity for forgiveness, Dallas. Our… ‘agreement’ still stands.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now the Hunter Vanguard chuckled, too. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossary of Eliksni terms:</p><p>- Misraaks - Mithrax's proper name in Eliksni.<br/>- [Name]-kel - denotes that person is Kell (leader) of an Eliksni House.<br/>- Ravenskel - An Eliksni term for Dallas-13, as she leads her group of operatives known as Ravens.<br/>- Taraas - An Eliksni name for Dallas-13.<br/>- Ciraasks - Siraax's proper name in Eliksni.<br/>- -s' - Possession of, equivalent to English -'s to indicate possession.<br/>- "O sloat" - "little prey", alternatively, "little bitch".<br/>- Bo-bar - Traitor. Literally, "banner-lost", someone who has lost their House through their own actions, an exile.<br/>- Na-Ze - House of Light. Literally, House of the Gift.<br/>- “Er e bo-bar go Na-Ze, Tethriks, ma zu kas e bo-bar!” - "You are a traitor to [the] House of Light, Tethriks, and shall burn as one!" (literally, "It is a banner-lost to House-Light, Tethriks, and shall burn as a banner-lost!")<br/>- Ze-kle - Light-thieft/stealer. Literally, Gift-stealer, stealer of the Gift.<br/>- Ra-ki - Weak, "without-strength".<br/>- “Ra-ki sloat, den e ba!” - "Weak prey, forever a failure!"<br/>- Nama - no, a simple denial.<br/>- "Ne kles dres." - "I stole/steal nothing."<br/>- Var'ze - Dark(ness). Literally, "Not-Gift", not of the Light.<br/>- Eliksnis' fre - Freedom of the Eliksni, the Eliksni's freedom.<br/>- E Ze - the Light. Literally, the Gift.<br/>- Nasgonan - Home, homeworld, "shelter of safety".<br/>- Na-Zer - The City, House of the City. Literally, "House of the Given".<br/>- E Zer - The Guardians. Literally, "The Given".<br/>- “E Var’ze kles e Eliksnis’ fre. E Ze. Nasgonan. Na-Zer, e Zer, dos dres.” - "The Dark stole your freedom. The Light. Your homeworld. The City, the Guardians, did nothing."<br/>- Zu varden tas - "will never understand". Literally, "shall not-forever know".<br/>- “Var’ze… er e ze! Ze-kle zu varden tas!” - "Darkness... it is a gift! The Light-thief will never understand!"<br/>- Han-shes - respect, fearfully respect. Literally, "equally fear".<br/>- E ha - a foe, a rival, an enemy.<br/>- Var-kles - cannot steal, "not-steal".<br/>- Var-kler - cannot be stolen, "not-be stolen".<br/>- Varvos - only, one of, "not-plural".<br/>- Kler - claim illegitimately, be stolen, be taken.<br/>- "Ne han-shes e ha ne var-kles go, ma e Var’ze var-kler go; varvos ka kler." - "I respect that which I cannot steal from, and you cannot steal from the Dark; you can claim only pain."<br/>- Bo-ra sloat - Bannerless prey.</p><p>-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>